


Touch

by WellThisIsExciting



Series: Dream World [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellThisIsExciting/pseuds/WellThisIsExciting
Summary: I like to be touched. Especially by you.The first time you and Tony had sex.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd..
> 
> May have been drinking...

I like to be touched. When you grab my waist and your hand travels through my hair, I feel the rush of the wind pushing me against your body as you pull me toward you. The first touch of your lips against mine is the like the first hit of nicotine in the morning. As soon as your tongue touches mine, the grip your hand has in my hair tightens and you pull my head back while pushing your leg between mine. I let out a filthy moan into your mouth as your other hand starts pulling up my dress around my hips. 

You move your attention to my neck, biting all the way down to my collar bone and back up. The trail of love bites feels so good that I almost don’t notice the feeling of your fingers toying with the waist band of my panties until you snapped them against my hip. Your lips smiled against mine as I giggled into your mouth and move my hands to unbuckle your belt and reach in to caress your firm cock. Your hips push against my hand forcefully as your right hand releases its grip on my hip and slides into my panties, sliding your fingers along my slick pussy lips.

You slowly swirl your index and middle fingers around my clit with just enough pressure to tease me. Just enough to make my eyes close and my mouth open in a silent moan of your name.

And then you slide two fingers inside me, thrusting them in and out a few times, before pulling them out and bringing them my lips. I draw them into my mouth, swirling my tongue around them and suckling on them, licking them clean, at the same time I’m pulling your cock out of your pants and pumping it slowly.

“Fuck,” is the only word you can utter, the grip of your hand in my hair tightening deliciously before you let go and your fingers drop from my lips. 

You grab my hand and stop my motions, confusing me for a split second, and then you spin me around, and bend me over the bathroom counter. You grab my hips and slip your hard cock in between my thighs. You drape yourself across my back, leaving butterfly kisses down my neck as you slowly start to fuck my thighs. The head of your dick pushing against my still clothed pussy in just the right way to make my elbows quiver and struggle.

“Did I make you this wet? You want to be fucked that bad?” you breath into my ear. I nod furiously and am met with a sharp smack on my ass, eliciting a strangled moan deep from my chest. “I want to hear you say it out loud,” you say, punctuating your statement with another hard spank.

“Yes!” I shout out as soon as your hand touches the pale skin of my ass again.

“Yes, what?” Another spank.

“Please fuck me Tony!” I scream and I’m sure if there is anyone around outside this bathroom, they can hear us, but I just don’t care because in one second you moved my panties to the side and buried your cock deep in my hot, wet hole. 

You rest your forehead on my shoulder as you slowly pull out and snap back in, creating an excruciatingly slow pace. The room was filled with the sounds of your sweat slick skin slapping against mine with every thrust of your hips. A cacophony of moans and curse words coming from both of us, making my pussy clench around you.

“Faster, don’t stop, please,” I beg you. Your hands grip my hips and you start fucking me into the counter. I bring my hands up to brace myself against the mirror and I catch a glimpse of us in the mirror just as you graze against the perfect spot causing another loud moan to fall out of my mouth. I can’t stop watching. Your hands are gripping my hips so tightly, I’m sure it will leave bruises, which only turns me on more. You see me stuck staring at us in the mirror and you smirk. Grabbing my hair and pulling me up against you, you bite my neck possessively, your eyes never leaving mine in the mirror, your hips never slowing in their now unrelenting pace. 

“Look at you, you're perfect princess. You take my cock like such a good girl. You like to watch yourself? You like seeing yourself get fucked like a toy?” 

“Yes,” I moan out.

“Yes. What?” You demand as you stop your hips momentarily, eliciting a whine from me. I push my hips back, trying to get you to move again, but your grip on my hip and in my hair tightens. “Answer me.”

“I like to watch you fuck me, please, Tony, I want you to use me however you want,” I say and immediately you’re fucking into with renewed vigor. 

Your right hand moves to rub circles on my clit and it’s not long before I feel myself start to squeeze around you, a sure sign that I’m going to cum soon and I tell you as such. Your left hand leaves my hair and wraps around my throat. 

Your fast pace became frenzied as the combination of your cock in my tight pussy, your hand around my throat, and your fingers on my clit, sent me over the edge.  
“Fuck, goddamn, fuck, don’t stop,” I breathe out as best I can, not even sure if you can hear me.

“Never,” he says, only thrusting a few more times before releasing your hand from my throat, pulling out and cumming all over my thighs. 

We’re both silent, save for our tandem panting, for what feels like an eternity. You reach over, grab some paper towels from a dispenser and gently wipe my thighs clean. 

“What a gentleman,” I say with a chuckle, fidgeting with my dress and wondering if anyone will notice the smeared lipstick across both of our mouths before realizing I don’t care.  
You only smirk at me before pulling me close.

“So, you want to get out of here?”

~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
